


(Un)healthy Sense of Adventure

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're supposed to take risks and brave new paths! For science!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)healthy Sense of Adventure

Saying that the place was fascinating would be an understatement. Skyfire was used to see all kinds of incredible things, and they never ceased to amaze him. After all, it was important for a scientist to keep a healthy sense of wonderment. But still… he had never seen anything quite like _this_.

There had been intelligent life here. It was gone, now - there were no signs that the planet was inhabited at all - but it had existed at _some_ point. This had been the entrance to a building once. It was in ruins, covered in native vegetal lifeforms, but still recognizable as an artificial construction. Even if it wasn't exactly their field, it was a great discovery, perhaps their greatest yet.

He was busy sketching some details of the plants' airborne roots when he noticed that Starscream was getting closer and closer to the entrance. He had a look on his face that Skyfire had learned to recognize: he was excited, and focused, and about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Please tell me you're not considering--"

"I think I can fit there," Starscream said, absent-minded, as if he hadn't heard his words at all.

"Perhaps. Just barely," he replied. "And it's a very, very bad idea."

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Starscream, I'm just as excited about this as you are, but I really don't think…"

"It'll be _fine_ ," Starscream insisted. "It's obviously abandoned. It's not like there'll be anything dangerous in there."

"There could be native animals hiding inside, for one. But that's not what worries me. This place looks like it could fall apart any moment, and if you get stuck in there, I can't exactly go inside and find you."

"Really. And what do _you_ suggest we do? Pack up and go home?"

"… that's not what I said. At all."

"We're explorers, Skyfire! _Adventurers_! We're supposed to take risks and brave new paths! For science!"

"I'm just saying we could send a probe first," he pointed out.

"Where's the fun in _that_?"

Starscream grinned up at him, and Skyfire knew there would be no way to sway him, now.

"… just be careful," he said at last, resigned.

"Sure, sure. Now, don't just stand around there. If something _does_ go wrong, I'll need a clear exit, not some idiot blocking the only way out."

Knowing full well that arguing would be pointless, Skyfire stepped back to clear the entrance. He stayed near, however. There was no way this would end well. For all his talent, Starscream had never been the best at evaluating risks. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was open to reasoning, but… that was another lost battle. There was nothing to do except wait and hope for the best.

Starscream did, at least, try to rein in his usual overconfidence. He took a tentative first step, made sure that the floor wasn't going to give out, and placed a hand on the wall for balance.

Sure enough, the whole thing came crumbling down.

At least he hadn't managed to go any further; it was lucky that he was still within reach. It only took a moment for Skyfire to help him emerge from the rubble, swearing and a bit dented but overall in good state. Trying not to laugh at him, on the other hand, was much more difficult.

"If you say 'I told you so', I'll-"

"I didn't say a single word," Skyfire replied. He vaguely wondered if there was any point in trying not to show his amusement, given how little success he was having.

" _You're thinking it_!"

"And I'm right, too." He poked Starscream's nose with his finger, just to see his annoyed expression. He wasn't disappointed.

"… oh, shut up," Starscream muttered, crossing his arms. "And get that stupid probe."


End file.
